bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Bomber (Jetters)
White Bomber (known as Shirobon in Japan) is the main protagonist of the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime. Younger brother of Mighty, White Bomber is assigned in the Jetters by Dr. Ein when Mighty was reported missing. Unlike Mighty, White Bomber is arrogant, childish, and inexperienced. History Early life In his early life, White Bomber was always pushed into doing something that he could not do by his older brother, Mighty. Often times, White Bomber would be crying due to the fact that he was not as strong as his brother. Prior to "The Idol Bomberman", White Bomber managed to obtain his first bomb star. Also, White Bomber met Rui, his green rooey companion. White Bomber and the hero's light Training in his grandmother Momo's house at Planet Bomber, White Bomber fails to create a bomb, causing an explosion do to the lack of concentration poured into creating the bomb. Frustrated at Momo for being "all over him", he runs outside to practice some more, only to drop the bomb down the stairs and onto a young girl. Mighty quickly saves the young girl before the impact and warns White Bomber that a bomb is not a toy and when used improperly that it can also be dangerous. Discouraged from his warning, White Bomber attempts to cheer up the female Bomberman with a Balloon Bomb. Mighty, realizing that not all bombs are dangerous, asks White Bomber the Balloon Bomb. Mighty showcases a "ruse" bomb by throwing an ordinary fire bomb towards a rock that White Bomber threw and tells White Bomber that the power of the bomb is inside many things, as long as ones heart controls it. While Mighty returns to the mission to protecting the Cosmo Diamond, White Bomber tries to prove that he can be of help. However, on the way, Mujoe captures White Bomber, taking him to the museum in an attempt to trade White Bomber for the Cosmo Diamond. However, the laser machine that Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits built goes haywire and attacks the museum uncontrollably. Witnessing his brother's injury from the laser, White Bomber emits a strange light that destroys the laser machine. The Hige Hige Bandits retreat, and White Bomber checks to see if Mighty is okay. Mighty departs Planet Bomber, and White Bomber waves. Meanwhile, Momo mentions that the light that encompassed White Bomber was the hero's light, although doubting that he is actually a hero. Joining the Jetters Six months since the incident at Planet Bomber, White Bomber and Rui head to Planet Jetters in hopes of joining the Jetters. He received word that his brother Mighty went missing and that the Jetters are in need of a Bomberman. After crash landing on Planet Jetters and almost hitting a girl on an uncontrollable scooter, White Bomber meets the leader of the Jetters, Shout. Shout mentions that she became the leader after Mighty's disappearance, also believing that he could be dead, though White Bomber believes that he is alive. White Bomber, along with Shout and Birdy, head to the Jetters base to deliver ramen to the Jetters operator, Ein. The Jetters receive word that the Hige Hige Bandits are planning to take the unique giant egg, and White Bomber tags along. As they arrive to the planet, White Bomber and Mujoe remember each other. White Bomber prepares a Fire Bomb, although it took some time to power up. Meanwhile, Mujoe talks badly about Mighty, which enrages White Bomber, who then throws the powered-up Fire Bomb through the egg and into a mountain. The egg was destroyed, although the miners manage to find dozens inside the mountain that White Bomber attacked. Since the mission was a false alarm, White Bomber was not at fault. Birdy then gives White Bomber Mighty's Jetters badge, enlisting White Bomber into the Jetters.. Combined Bomberman Since joining the Jetters, White Bomber and the Jetters travel around the universe to protect the unique items from the Hige Hige Bandits. However, Dr. Mechado, the Hige Hige Bandit's scientist, creates a machine to transform anything, animate or inanimate, into artificial Bombermen. The Jetters face against the "combined Bombermen", such as Bat Bomber, Dolphin Bomber, Top Bomber, and Housing Bomber. Despite their efforts, the combined Bombermen are no match against White Bomber, with the help of his allies. Meeting the space bounty hunter, Max Prior to "The Mysterious Man, Max!", White Bomber notices a figure witnessing White Bomber's battle. Confused, White Bomber finally meets the mysterious man, known as Max, the space bounty hunter also bound to steal the unique items of the universe. Max possesses great agility and power that the Jetters, as well as the Hige Hige Bandits, are unable to protect the unique items. White Bomber develops a strong rivalry against Max. Earning his second bomb star While traveling to a jungle-like planet to protect the unique chalice, White Bomber meets a female traveler, Misty, unbeknown to him that she is in fact a space thief also targeting the chalice. The two travel together to the ruins while encountering obstacles, such as White Bomber's hunger and almost falling into a chasm. With White Bomber's heroic act of attempting to save Misty from falling in, though it was because he was not finished carrying her luggage, Misty gives her necklace to White Bomber. The necklace reacts to White Bomber, transforming into a bomb star and attaches to White Bomber's belt. White Bomber's defeat Having safely guided Hiroshi to her mother at Planet Charabom in "3,000 Light Years to Find Mother!" and "Protect Charabom", White Bomber believes that he should be respected through all the hard work that he has accomplished. Meanwhile, Mujoe creates the Bomber Shitennou with the updated combined Bomberman making machine. Mujoe challenges White Bomber to a duel against Flame Bomber. Believing that he is strong enough to defeat Flame Bomber, White Bomber is easily defeated. Leaving the Jetters With his defeat, in "Goodbye, Jetters!", White Bomber develops a rude and uncaring attitude. Due to his attitude, Ein is forced to remove White Bomber from the Jetters. White Bomber prepares to leave Planet Jetters to return to his home planet, leaving Rui behind. While at Planet Bomber, White Bomber reminiscence back to the times with Mighty when they were playing baseball. Realizing that he was mistaken, White Bomber asks Momo how Mighty became a true Bomberman. Momo takes White Bomber to the training tower, where White Bomber will learn the true meaning of being a Bomberman. Defeating Flame Bomber While training at the tower, White Bomber faces against his own grandmother. Despite his efforts to defeating Momo, Momo states that obtaining a bomb star did not change anything and that he still needs to train. Accepting his mistake, White Bomber's bomb star reacts and gives the power of the bomb star. Meanwhile, the Hige Hige Bandits and Flame Bomber steal a unique chair made of bones. The Jetters arrive to stop the theft, however, White Bomber arrives in order to defeat Flame Bomber in a rematch. As the battle commences, Flame Bomber summons his Fire Meteor to take down White Bomber. White Bomber was unharmed and creates the newBurning Fire Bomb, which successfully defeats Flame Bomber in the process. With his success, White Bomber is re-enlisted in the Jetters. Defeating the glamorous Mermaid Bomber After defeating Flame Bomber, White Bomber faces against Mermaid Bomber in "The Glamorous Mermaid Bomber". Due to her water element, Fire Bombs were useless against her, and White Bomber loses. This time, however, White Bomber tries to study a new way to defeat Mermaid Bomber. In "The Sunrise Bomb of Friendship", Bongo and Gangu give hints to White Bomber by representing thunder with items, although still clueless to the hints. Bongo tells White Bomber that thunder is strong against water, however, White Bomber warns that he has failed at creating Thunder Bombs and asks the two for assistance. Bongo and Gangu give White Bomber a black and yellow underwear, stating that it will help White Bomber throw a Thunder Bomb. Finally after many attempts, White Bomber successfully creates a Thunder Bomb, calling it the Sunrise Thunder Bomb by Gangu. White Bomber attempts to defeat Mermaid Bomber again. However, during the match, White Bomber loses his underwear, who then believes that he is unable to produce Thunder Bombs without it. Luckily, Bongo and Gangu throw the underwear towards White Bomber. With the underwear, White Bomber creates a Sunrise Thunder Bomb, defeating Mermaid Bomber. Max and White Bomber While attempting to protect the unique honey in "Max and White Bomber", the Jetters are trapped inside the tunnels, also separating White Bomber and the Jetters, due to White Bomber creating the wrong bomb. White Bomber finds the honey, but Max quickly retrieves it and retreats. White Bomber gives chase to Max, coming across an intersection of many tunnels. White Bomber panics and throws multiple bombs across the tunnels, one rebounding into Max's radar, breaking it in the process. With Max unable to locate his way out, before White Bomber could use his Balloon Bomb to locate the exit, Balloon Bombs were already flying across the tunnel. Confused, White Bomber asks about Max's knowledge about Balloon Bombs, despite only known to White Bomber and Mighty. White Bomber comes to the conclusion that Max is his brother. Max prepares a bomb and throws a bomb at White Bomber, only to be saved by Birdy; with the diversion, Max escapes. White Bomber tells Birdy about Max and his conclusion to him being Mighty, but Birdy tells White Bomber to keep quiet. Friendship between Grand Bomber Background Purple apple dobinmushi, a type of steamed dish, is White Bomber's favorite. Abilities Bombs Fire Bomb At some point, White Bomber learned how to create a Fire Bomb, although creating one took quite a while. The first time he was shown using the Fire Bomb was in "The Five Jetters," however, the bomb needed to charge before he can use it. Surprisingly, the bomb packed a devastating power that even had the power to create a crater in a mountain. Throughout his experience, White Bomber steadily gains the ability to create a charged Fire Bomb at the moment of summoning one. Burning Fire Bomb Burning Fire Bomb is the first Fire Bomb upgrade White Bomber learns. It first appears in "White Bomber Returns" during a rematch against Flame Bomber. This bomb proved to be much stronger than a normal Fire Bomb, being able to not only force through Flame Bomber's signature bomb, but also defeat him and revert him back to the Charaboms. After that it'd become one of White Bomber's more commonly used bombs. Burning Fire Bomb uses very similar summoning and shooting process as a regular Fire Bomb. Sunrise Thunder Bomb The Sunrise Thunder Bomb is White Bomber's version of the Thunder Bomb. It makes its first appearance in "The Sunrise Bomb of Friendship." Unsuccessful in using the Thunder Bomb, White Bomber learned how to use a different type of the bomb, with the help of Bongo and Gangu. The Sunrise Thunder Bomb was proven quite useful to defeat water-based opponents, such as Mermaid Bomber, due to their electrical weakness. It was used again in "Planet Jetters' Last Day!" to stop Dark Force Bomber from getting to Shout. However, it just irritated Dark Force Bomber even more. Ice Bomb White Bomber's first attempt to create an Ice Bomb was in "The Melody of the Gigantic Planet." While searching for Shout, who was taken from a giant cat, White Bomber stumbled upon a lake. He created an Ice Bomb to freeze the lake, which was successful. However, the bomb was too weak to allow White Bomber to skate upon and shattered the frozen lake. Water Bomb White Bomber desperately trained to defeat Max by learning new types of bombs. After several attempts to create a Water Bomb, White Bomber shocked Bongo, Gangu and himself into creating a powerful Water Bomb that washed the group away. However, much to the celebration, Birdy informs that Max uses electric-based bombs, which dominates water-based bombs. Shining Fire Bomb The Shining Fire Bomb is the final upgrade to the Fire Bomb White Bomber learns. It appears in "Planet Jetters' Last Day!" This bomb packs an immense power that was even capable of bypassing the power of Dark Force Bomber's bomb. At the process, Dark Force Bomber was also defeated after colliding with the bomb, reverting him back to Dr. Mechado. Interestingly, the Shining Fire Bomb uses a slightly different summoning and shooting process. Relationships White Bomber's relationships with other important figures. Mighty Mighty is White Bomber's older brother. Rui Shout Birdy Gangu and Bongo Dr. Ein Zero Max Mujoe Dr. Mechado Minor characters Momo Misty Oyabon Daibon Episode appearances White Bomber appears in nearly every episodes of the series as the main protagonist. He, or rather an actor portraying White Bomber, makes a cameo appearance in "The Glorious Hige Hige Bandits!". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters